Many electrical devices incorporate a battery cap to capture batteries inserted into the battery cavity of the device. The battery cap thus serves to hold batteries securely within a device. Another important function of the battery cap is to provide electrical contact through a contact spring or bar to the actual batteries.
In prior art battery devices, problems arise when replacing non-operating batteries from a system. The battery cap must be screwed or turned off, and new batteries must be properly oriented into the system before replacing the battery cap. This process is time consuming and often difficult when performed in a dark or environmentally harsh situation. Accordingly, a device for easily and quickly replacing non-operating batteries is highly desired.